Fifty Shades of Benson
by SergeantBenson4015
Summary: A hot, steamy, romance. One woman that has all the power...one woman that can control his every move...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is completely AU. A lot of this does follow the story line of Fifty Shades of Grey. I will carry this on if people are interested. xxx. **

Chapter One

As I dragged myself from my bed with my head pounding extremely hard. Remembering the night I had. I should've drank that much. I look at myself in the mirror as a man I think I had too many thoughts about my flaws. I thought only girls went through the self-destroying and self-doubt but boy was I wrong. I was 21 and wasn't satisfied with what has happened so far in my life. I look at myself and see the dark circles around my eyes. The bright blue eyes and the messy bed head was the only time I felt attractive. I look at my watch and see it's exactly 8:15. I have to be at a job interview. I was meet the captain of the NYPD. I just recently got out of the police academy. I was in the marines.

As I walk into the station house. I am pointed to the direction of captain Cragen's office. When I enter there's a rich looking woman in the corner typing on her iPhone. She pays no attention until I close the door...that's when our eyes meet. The chocolate brown piecing my flesh. I felt a little hot and I looked away.

"Hi I'm Elliot Stabler." I appointed my attention to the man at the desk.

"Oh no I'm not doing this interview. She is."

Excused himself and exited leaving me and this extremely gorgeous woman...alone. She stands and walks to the desk, sitting.

"Please sit Mr. Stabler." She looks at me.

"I'm Olivia Benson. I own the NYPD."

"I didn't think one could own the NYPD, Ms. Benson."

She smiled. Clearly it was very possible to own the NYPD because she did. She was exactly gorgeous and when she smiled I melted. I don't think I've ever met a woman so attractive. I wonder how old she is. If she owns the place I'm sure she's older...but she doesn't look it.

"Mr. Stabler why do you think the NYPD is where you should be?"

"Good question Ms. Benson. I think I'm very qualified. I am an ex-Marine...I passed the police academy test with flying colors. It's been a dream of mine to be able to help people and clean the streets up."

She quirks an eyebrow like she didn't expect someone to say something like that. I feel like I should ask her something. She's quizzing me. Well Stabler she's doing that because you are getting interviewed dumb ass.

"Do you have any questions for me?" She asks as if she were reading my mind.

"I don't think they are suit able for an interview."

She laughs and smirks, folding her hand in front of her.

"And what exactly could those be?"

"How old are you? You own an army pretty much and it would take a good bit of time..." I trail off,

She widens her eyes at me as if she's offended that I think she's old.

"I am not old. I inherited this. I'm 26.

You have a smart mouth didn't your mother teacher you it's rude to ask a woman's age."

Now she looks amused. So she's teasing me. I was going to respond but she did before.

"You got the job. I'm sure Cragen can handle calling and setting up when. Good day Mr. Stabler. Till we meet again." She says shaking my hand, her eyes locked on mine burning into me.

God I really hope we meet again...

Weeks past and I was finally settled in my new apartment and job. We had a minatory party/function, as Cragen announced.

I was tired and did not want to attend but I did anyways.

I was sitting by the bar. I had already had more than I should've. When I see her...Olivia. God she was beautiful. She had a red dress on that was slit up the side and her hair curly. Our eyes met as soon as she walked in. It's like she knew I was here. I subconsciously hit myself of course she does she knows everything.

She greeted a lot and kissed cheeks with woman that seemed important. She looked at me again before someone walked up to me. It was Kathy, she worked with us.

"Elliot hey!"

"Well hello Kathy." I greet her with my famous Stabler smile,

As Kathy spoke my eyes wondered over to Olivia. She was sitting with some people. I thought about asking her to dance. I'm still thinking about it.

"Kathy can you excuse me?"

She smiled and hugged me leaving. I walked over to Olivia and greeted her. She smiled and sighed. She ran a hand through her silk looking hair and stood.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stabler?"

She said softly as we walked away from the table.

"I wandered if you wanted to dance?"

I was nervous and she could tell. She's the first woman I've ever been so attracted to...so drawn to. It surprised me.

"Sure Mr. Stabler."

I loved that she addressed me as 'Mr. Stabler'. It was sexy in a way.

We walk to the dance floor and we get close and I wrap my arm around her waist. She grins and snakes her arms behind my neck. I moved closer which seemed to amuse Olivia. She looked up at me and blue met brown.

"Don't look at me like that." Olivia said quietly.

"I was unaware if the way I was looking. I'm sorry."

My hand moved down and I brush against her ass, not purposely. Because she scares me and I've never been scared of a woman. She just has this look in her eyes. It's so indescribable.

She gets closer and stands on her tip toes. I can feel her breath on my ear.

"I am warning Elliot. You don't want me or to get involved with me. I'm dangerous and no good for you."

"What if I like dangerous?" I whisper back.

She smirks and pulls out of my arms. She's such a mystery...a hot ass mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: I believe people that have not read fifty shades don't understand what this story is really about. This is a story based on BDSM, which is a variety of erotic practices involving dominance and submission, role-playing, restraint, and other interpersonal dynamic. It will turn into a love thing but a lot of twists and turns beforehand. Enjoy & review! xxx**

I woke up to my door being pounded on. I rush to open it and see a delivery man standing there.

"I have a delivery for Elliot Stabler. Sign here."

I sign and he hands me it. It's a little box. I open it and see a pearl handle pistol. God it was gorgeous, I see a card and look at it.

_'Since you like dangerous. This is just another warning Mr. Stabler._

_-Olivia Benson'_

I am excited but weirded out at the fact she knows my favorite gun, my address and is still warning me to stay away from her. But she's not like anyone else I've ever met. Once you meet Olivia I don't think you could go back to normal. I've only held to conversations with her and I insulted her in one and the other she warned me.

I sighed and put the pistol in my locked desk drawer. I had the weekend off and I was bored already. I went over to my desk checking my emails and see one from her...Olivia.

_'You are a man. A man with no friends. Meet me outside in 10._

_Olivia Benson'_

Is it necessary for her to put Olivia Benson on everything? Maybe it's a rich people thing, who knows. Wait how the hell did this woman get my email?

I rushed to meet her and when I opened my front door she stood there in a black pencil skirt and a red blouse and her shoes were heaven. They made her just as tall as me. How women walk in those I'll never know.

I smile and she bit at her bottom lip.

I think my smile as an effect on her.

"Let's go driver is waiting."

I close my door and walk out with her.

When we are in the car it's quiet. Until my mind gets the best of me and I end up asking her questions.

"How do you get my address and email address?" I was seriously curious.

She pushes a piece of hair out of her face and smiled up at me.

She smiles a lot...maybe it's because her smile is gorgeous.

"I have my ways Mr. Stabler. Hmm, why don't you have friends?"

"I have friends. I just tend to like to be alone a lot Ms. Benson."

"You are attractive why do you not have a girl friend?"

"I never have time. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

She cocks her head to the side and looks at me. She is so beautiful and hot. The things this woman could do to me, only if dreams could come true.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"I don't think you'd be taking me out if you did. Because if I was your boyfriend I'd be waiting on you hand and foot, treating you like the queen you are."

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat like I've excited her. Which I did, I can tell by the way she's pressing her legs together. I smile.

"If I did boyfriends, you'd be perfect."

The car stopped and the idea of me being with her ran through my mind. She doesn't do boyfriends? What kind of woman is she?

The driver came around and opened our door and he was very attractive and I noticed we were at a big hotel. Was this her place?

"It's a hotel. My father owns it."

I remembering reading about her online, her parents married long ago, the father she speaks up isn't her real blood father. But I really love that she refers to him has her real father. It's respectful.

"What are we doing here?"

"Lunch. Since you have no friends."

She smiles and interlocks out arms as we enter.

It was very fancy. I wasn't surprised though I mean her dad practically owned New York, he was a billionaire that owned tons of buildings.

I actually heard he was dying, apparently he had cancer but you can't always believe everything people say.

"I saw you've been in a few movies. Acting is a hobby of yours or..?" I ask after the waiter takes our empty plates.

She sips her red wine and looks at me.

"You've been reading up on me. Didn't I warn you? Acting was a dream of mine but I got distracted by all this business and such."

I sip my beer and nodded knowing what she's talking about. Dreams are definitely something that was hard to follow. As a person that finally is living his dream I'm proud of myself. I now wished Olivia would've finished out her dreams. I wandered if a husband and kids were part of that dream. She's make perfect kids.

"You warned me Ms. Benson but I am not very good at following rules."

"I guess we'll have to fix that. I mean if you want to get involved with me. Not following the rules result in punishment."

She smirks at me. I can feel my pants get uncomfortably tight. I bet the punishment is pleasurable...spanking...whipping. I grab my beer chugging it. I get glances from Olivia. She knows she has an effect on me.

"You alright Mr. Stabler?"

I laugh and smile at her.

"Of course Olivia."

I scolded myself it's the first time I've used her first name. She notices I use it too. I think she enjoys it. She's hard to read.

She stands to leave and we walk to the car.

The way home was silent. She looked out the window the whole time. I glanced over at her every once in a while.

We arrive at my apartment and she walks me up. I turn to her before I walk in.

She looks at me and it's a look I haven't seen yet.

"Don't." She says.

"What?" I am genuinely confused,

"You are looking like you want to kiss me. We can't."

"Why?"

"There's paper work and things before that can happen. I have to go."

Paper work? Now I'm more interested and confused. Thank you Olivia Benson...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to end it this way. The next one should be longer. xx**

Chapter 3:

I was called into work later that Saturday night. I thanked god for that. I was over thinking about Olivia. Work it was a distraction until she walked in. She can't just come in and distracted me even more. I sigh and she looks my way. I look at my paper work. I am not going to be the one to start a conversation with her. No not after she shot me down. Paper work...I scoff in my head. She struts over to me. She grabs my pen and looks down at me.

"Come with me..."

"Olivia I have work. Give me the pen back."

She sighs and sits on my desk. Holy shit, her legs. She crosses them and she looks down again.

"Elliot I want to take you out. Come. Now."She says sternly.

I really did not want to make a huge scene. So I did as she asks and follow her out. We sit in the car quietly.

"The paper work is real..."She says with her eyes closed tight.

"I don't want to scare you away so I won't tell you about it." I frowned I wanted to know about it.

I smiled at the thought that she didn't want to scare me away. Which means she liked me. I was google imaging her and she had no boyfriends. Which is weird she's so flawless and gorgeous. I don't understand why no man would want to date her. I'm surprised she wasn't married yet. I sigh and she looks at me, her mouth forms a straight line. She looks stressed and worn out.

"You alright?" She asks quietly.

I smile nodding. Even though I was not alright. I was confused. We pull up to a huge building and her driver goes underground and there's tons of other cars parked. It didn't surprise me... I just never thought cars were women's thing. We climb out and walk towards the elevators. I smile at her and she gives me a -stop-smiling-that-way-before-I-take-you-here look. I look away and move away a little. She makes me feel hot for some reason, maybe it's because she's so attractive herself. She looks at me, it seems her eyes have gone dark and that's when I notice I'm smiling that way again. She grabs me by my tie and rips me down kissing me hard. The doors ding and we jump apart as a woman greets us. Olivia smiles at her and pulls me to the kitchen.

"I broke the rules..." She whispers.

"Olivia it's okay."

"No it isn't Elliot. Rules aren't meant to be broken. They are put in place for a reason. You should go. I need to go. I'm sorry."

She walks away leaving me standing in her gorgeous kitchen wandering what the hell just happened. The woman that greeted us at the door walked over to me.

"Mr. Stabler, Ms. Benson has ordered me to drive you home." I sigh and shake my head.

I wasn't going anywhere without talking to her. I ask the woman where Olivia is and she sighs nodding towards the door down the hall. I poke my head through and she her sitting at her desk. She looks upset. I turn to walk away but she speaks up.

"Wait..." She pauses and stands. "I want to show you something, after I show you this you can leave and never speak to me again. Okay?"

I nodded as she pulls me up the stairs and down a long hall to a door that is painted dark purple. She has a code lock and she types it in and the lock clicks. She slowly pulls me in. The lights flick on and I look around. Holy shit. What am I getting myself into...


	4. Chapter 4

There's sexual toys all around. Whips, other leather things I am not sure the name of. The room is a dark purple and black. I feel uncomfortable and she looks at me waiting for me to say something but honestly I don't know what to say. Some of these look like they'd be for pleasure and others not so much. I'm scared in this moment. I thought she scared me before now she's terrifying.

"Say something." She snaps.

"I can't-I..." I stutter trying to find the right words.

I turn and walk out of the room. Olivia stops me and makes me look at her. She has a sad look on her face. A look I didn't like seeing. I sighed. I didn't know what I was doing here. I couldn't do this. She made it very clear I would never be her boyfriend.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?" I ask without looking at her.

Eye contact was not something we needed right now.

"I guess a little bit of both. Depends on the man."

"There's been others?"

"Yes plenty."

I can't really find the words to sum up how I am feeling. I turn to walk out of the room.

"I need to go."

Olivia doesn't say anything or follow me. I walk out of her apartment and haul a cab to my place. I couldn't get those imagines of toys and Olivia out of my head. It was nuts…it is nuts.

I settle into bed and let sleep take over and I dream of Olivia and her purple room…

When I wake I can tell some one is in here. Not my room partially but in my apartment. I have my gun at the ready and walk into the living room and am startled by the woman that greeted us at the door. She holds her hands up.

"You breaking into my apartment?"

"No sir I'm sorry Ms. Benson wanted me to fetch you. She needs to speak with you."

I put the gun down and I look at the young woman. Speak to me? I don't think so. She can't just 'fetch' me whenever she pleases. I am now filled with rage.

"Tell Ms. Benson, I am not a bone she cannot fetch me. Also I am not interested in speaking to her at the moment. Thank you."

She nods and heads out. I go back to bed and lay there staring at my ceiling. Olivia Benson...why must you be so mystery and hot?

As I fall asleep I hear a ping and grab my phone off the night stand I have an email.

_'Mr. Stabler,  
I never said you were a bone. I just wished to talk to you. You come to me whoever you're ready.  
Enjoy your lonely day off.  
Olivia Benson'_

I sigh and type quickly.  
_  
'Ms. Benson  
I will be in touch. I am in need of some processing.  
I will very much enjoy my day.  
Elliot Stabler'_

I wanted to see her, I was just unsure what to say. Maybe I should get her flowers or something and go over to discuss this...together. I want to know what the hell the paper work is.

I nod at the driver who had buzzed me in. I went to the elevator and the apartment was dim. I say the study light on and walked towards it. She looked up at me as I walk in.

She had her hair thrown in a messy clip and some loose curls hung down. She had zero make up on. She still looked gorgeous. She stands up and I am shocked that she's wearing sweat pants. She has grey sweat pants on and a white muscle shirt on. It showed her belly a little and I could see the top of her lacy purple underwear.

"I'm sorry I'm not presentable for you. I wasn't expecting you."

"It's okay. You look amazing."

She smiles shyly and I hand her the red roses and she smiles broadly. I haven't seen this smile yet.

"I wanna know about the paper work..."

She looks stunned and nods. She goes to her desk and asks me to sign a NDA. I do and she then hands me a contract. I raise an eye brow reading down it.

It was a Dom and a sub relationship agreement. She wanted to control me. I would find that extremely hot but Olivia was so much more. I hated that I wasn't like normal men. She looks at me nervously.

I am stunned. I can't really sign something like this could I? I wanted a real relationship. But Olivia didn't.

"You are over thinking." She sighs. "You don't have to sign. I know it's a lot. I've only known you for a little but I want you to be my sub."

"I'll think about it..."

She smiles. I wanted her more than anything. So I'll take her any way I can get her.

"So what kinds of dislikes in bed do you have?" She asks.

I look nervous. I've only ever had sex with one girl and it was one time and then it was over...

"Uh, I've only had sex with one person...one time."

Her eyes widen, it's like she's shocked that I've only been with one person.

"You're hot. I don't understand why girls aren't all over you. I thought you'd be experienced..."

"At least you think I'm hot." I smile trying to lighten the mood. "I thought you were normal and wanted to actually date."

"I don't date." She pushes a curl behind her ear. "I told you that before."

I suddenly remember. 'If I did boyfriends, you'd be perfect.'

I ran a hand over the back of my neck and looked at her. I wanted to be with her. But not this way. I don't know. I should just think about it before I jump into it.

"I need to think. I need time."

She nods. I turn to walk away. This was such a fucked up situation. Was I willing to actually do this? Of course I was. She was the first woman that I was so attracted to like this. She wasn't like any other woman. I'm guessing there's no way to talk her out of this. Make her change for me? Hell we hardly knew each other, I'm doubting that would happen.

I was standing in front of the elevator when she came up behind me. I could feel her stare burning into my back. I turn to face her.

She grabs my face and kisses me hard, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I groan into her mouth as she continues exploring my mouth with her tongue.

I wasn't quiet sure how but we were suddenly in a bedroom...her bedroom. She undoes my tie and rips my shirt open. She pulls her shirt off and her purple laced bra cupped her breast perfectly. Was I really doing this? She was in complete control. She reaches for my belt and undoes it whipping it out of my belt loops. She rips my pants down along with my boxers.

She laughs a little as she looks down at my already hard dick.

"You sure don't disappoint." She mumbles as she kisses my chest.

She undoes her bra letting it fall to the floor. She shoves me onto the bed and untied her sweatpants pulling them and her panties down. She does it slowly and her eyes never leave mine.

She climbs on me and waste no time has she buries me deep inside her. I groan as she grinds her hips. She moves up and down faster and the sound of our skin slapping together and our moans are the only thing that fill the room. I groan out as I climax and she moans and grabs my chest as she finishes.

She removes herself and lays beside me.

"I just broke every rule for you...and I loved it."

She laughs. It's the most adorable laugh ever and in this moment the contract and the playroom was forgotten... 


End file.
